Mike Ricci
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Scarborough, ON, CAN | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2007 | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | image = Mikericci.jpg | image_size = 180px | nickname = }} Michael Ricci (born October 27, 1971) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. Playing career Mike Ricci grew up in Scarborough, Ontario playing hockey in the former Metro Toronto Hockey League (now Greater Toronto Hockey League). He was a 2nd round pick of the OHL's Peterborough Petes in 1987 after a strong season with the Toronto Marlboros Bantams. Ricci was selected 4th overall by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft. He had come off of three stellar seasons with the Peterborough Petes, and was dubbed a can't-miss prospect. Ricci lasted only two years in Philadelphia, as in the summer of 1992 he was traded to the Quebec Nordiques in the Eric Lindros blockbuster trade. Ricci would have a career year in his first season with the Nordiques, scoring 78 points. The next season, 1993–94, he would score a career-high 30 goals, with 5 of those coming in one game against the San Jose Sharks. In 1996, Ricci and the Colorado Avalanche would win a Stanley Cup following the franchises relocation from Quebec. On November 21, 1997 Ricci would begin a new endeavor with the Sharks, the same team he had scored 5 goals against. Ricci quickly became an elite defensive centreman with San Jose, but he never was able to regain the offensive prowess of his earlier years. Ricci was an essential cog to San Jose's success, and was there when the team made its first trip to the Western Conference Final in 2004. San Jose fans admired Ricci for his gritty style of play and were saddened when he was let go. In 2005, Ricci switched his uniform number to 40 in honor of former National Football League (NFL) player Pat Tillman, who was killed in action while serving for the U.S. Army. The two had met in San Jose. Ricci played the 2005–06 season with the Phoenix Coyotes. On August 13, 2007, Ricci announced his retirement after telling The Peterborough Examiner that he had not recovered from neck surgery as well as he had hoped. Ricci rejoined the San Jose Sharks organization in the 2007–08 season as an advisor, and was introduced at the Sharks' rescheduled Opening Night festivities on October 18, 2007. He played in 1099 NHL games, and scored 243 goals and 362 assists. In 110 NHL playoff games he scored 23 goals and 43 assists. Awards *Named to the OHL Second All-Star Team (1989) *Named to the OHL First All-Star Team (1990) *Named the OHL MVP (1990) *Named the Canadian Major Junior Player of the Year (1990) Records *San Jose Sharks' franchise record for consecutive games played (228) External links * * Category:Born in 1971 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Stanley Cup champions